londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
User talk:Lady Lostris
Vandalism Thanks for catching the spam before I did. Jackiespeel (talk) 16:33, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, that's what the VSTF is there for :-) Lady Lostris [[w:c:vstf|'vstf']] (talk) 17:07, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Being polite. Could VSTF set up a wiki to which all 'uncreative contributors and look-at-me contributors' could be banished where they can just annoy each other? Jackiespeel (talk) 17:34, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Given the number of edits by the two IPs to The The London Eye could you revert put it back to what it should be please :) Jackiespeel (talk) 12:49, June 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Done. Though for future references, you could've done that yourself as well: if you go to the history section of the page (press the arrow next to the edit button to get the collapsible menu and then select "history"), you see all the edits made to that page. Before each edit, you see two options, "cur" and "prev". "Prev" is short for "preview" and let you see the changes that were made by that edit. "Cur" on the other hand is short for "current", which means that if you click that, it will show all the edits that were made from the edit before which you clicked "cur" until the most resent version. This option allows you to undo more edits in one go. In this current situation, I used that option to restore the content of The London Eye: I went back to the last good edit, which in this case was yours from February 6, 2015‎, and then I clicked the "cur" option of that edit. It showed me all the edits until the more resent version. When I then clicked "undo", like you normally would if you want to undo a bad edit, it allowed me to restore it to the version of the page it was at the time of the edit of which you pressed "cur". Hope that made sense. Lady Lostris [[w:c:vstf|'vstf']] (talk) 13:31, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Mainly 'the number of mis-edits involved' - I can normally revert easily enough if only one or two (or there is a case of 'things getting in a twist'). I don't know if the two names given relate to the IPs or 'are relevant in other contexts' (or if linked to the previous vandalism on the page). Jackiespeel (talk) 15:50, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Assume yourself thanked ( Identifying IPs Do I have to block the IP first and then delete the relevant page rather than the reverse - as I can't find the IP for 'ISO Certificate Consultancy' - or will such things be flagged up at VSTF anyway? Jackiespeel (talk) 18:03, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :You basically do what you deem the best practise for your wiki. Lady Lostris [[w:c:vstf|'vstf']] (talk) 21:46, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::The question was about finding the IPs after I deleted the page (as the information seems to have gone in this case). Jackiespeel (talk) 10:25, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :::You can always see deleted pages in the . By reviewing them, you can see all the past editors even after its deletion. Lady Lostris [[w:c:vstf|'vstf']] (talk) 10:38, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Assume thanks for any activity - and the previous version of 3rd London Regiment presumably does not fall within VSTF's remit (and is one component to my comment on Wikia http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:880374). Jackiespeel (talk) 17:12, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're trying to tell me. Lady Lostris [[w:c:vstf|'vstf']] (talk) 20:15, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::A 'minor complaint/'Disgusted of Tunbridge Wells' in capitals' by the IP who created the article - and on Wikia main the discussion I contributed to. Jackiespeel (talk) 22:27, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :::What about it all? Lady Lostris [[w:c:vstf|'vstf']] (talk) 07:24, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Mildly-non-conversation about knowing what 'belongs' to VSTF (and everybody has their 'pet annoyances'). Jackiespeel (talk) 09:34, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Ah, well, in generally, you can just look at the VSTF like this: we're backup for local administrators. When a wiki has no active administrators or the active administrator isn't around when someone is spamming/vandalizing the wiki, we step in and block the culprit as well as clean up their edits. However, localized unproductive edits like the ones you linked do not fall under our definition of vandalism. Lady Lostris [[w:c:vstf|'vstf']] (talk) 09:39, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Have dealt with it - and we probably have all felt the same way about something or other. :) Jackiespeel (talk) 17:15, July 28, 2015 (UTC)